This disclosure relates to a sheet metal connector for making a wood-to-pipe connection. A primary use of the present invention is in the connection of wood fence members to a metal post member. Another use is to connect pipe rails to wood fence posts.
Prior art patents do not disclose a simple and easy to install wood-to-pipe connection and no patents were found specifically used for attaching wood fencing members to metal posts.
Several unpatented wood-to-pipe connections used in constructing fencing are presently in use, but none are as simple to manufacture and easy to install as the presently disclosed invention.
None of the patented or commercially available connectors, e.g. form a threaded opening in the sheet metal part itself thereby eliminating the need for a separate nut which is easily misplaced or lost in the construction process. Further, none of the devices disclose a connector which consists of a single sheet metal member and a single straight bolt member.